


Desire's Call

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fuck or go insane, Lust Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash, Sirens, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man's disappearance leads Mike into a strange night club whose owners are more than meets the eye. Once there he falls under their spell. Can he be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winner of Forsaken Fandom Awards 2008 for 'Best Slash'

Vicki was just filing away her last case as Coreen cleared her throat and entered the office, followed by a middle aged, kind- looking woman. She did not look like Vicki’s usual clientele and therefore piqued the P.I.’s curiosity. After offering her a seat, Vicki asked her how she might be of service. It turned out that the woman’s son was missing and that she had valid cause to fear for his well-being, since the last track found him, was a bloody shirt and the only trace of his possible whereabouts, some club’s matches in its pocket.

The police, as always, had been uncooperative because the boy had not yet been missing for more than 24 hours and, as they had put it, the blood on the shirt did not necessarily mean a violation. The scene the young man supposedly associated himself with, as the matches showed, was renowned for their ‘blood lusty’ ways, since the picture his mother showed to Vicki, was Brian a Goth.

Feeling that something was not quite right with this case Vicki agreed to look into it, after all she had nothing better to do at the moment and she had so far always been able to trust her hunches. Once the sun had set, would she contact Henry and ask him for his opinion.

***

A few hours later, Mike strolled into this strange club, which seemed to be the hot, new place in Toronto’s Goth scene. It was only fitting that it was open ‘from dusk till dawn’ as a sign proclaimed; a bit too much movie lore for Mike’s taste, but who was he to criticize people’s obsessions!

He had been sent here because of a lead concerning the possible murder of a young Goth who had disappeared 36 hours ago, the only clues left behind; a bloodied shirt and a box of matches with this club’s logo on it. ‘Blutrausch’ it was called, which was fitting, for it could be loosely translated with ‘bloodthirsty frenzy’. Had the boy really been murdered, or had he simply run away?

Mike looked around and had to admit that he stood out like a sore thumb. All the people around him wore black garments; some leather others latex, hair dyed black, skin pale as his undead nemesis’s with matching eyeliner surrounding their eyes… Mike was pretty sure Coreen would have loved it here! He fought his way to the bar and asked the barkeep for the owners’ location and was directed to a booth in the far corner. It was a bit elevated to easily overlook the whole place, but was wrapped in shadows. When Mike drew closer, he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Once there, he realized, that the booth was empty, but did not dwell too long on it, because his attention was soon drawn to the dance floor.

There in the spotlight stood the most peculiar man; shoulder length hair as red as blood with few golden highlights, dressed in tight-fitting black pants and a white shirt that looked as if it had been stolen from Lestat himself, which was open almost all the way to his navel, exposing his nicely sculptured abs and chest muscles, the only thing obscuring the view was a pendant showing a sun and moon entwined. The image was completed by a pair of luxurious calf-high leather boots.  
As a hypnotic song started to play, the man was joined by two stunningly beautiful women; one, a petite Asian with hair as black as night and the other, black and curvy, like a Nubian queen. They let their hands wander all over his body, circling the man as if to woo him. Slowly all three of them started to dance. It was a most erotic picture and they had the audience’s full attention. Suddenly the light went out!

When the room was slowly re-illuminated the females lay cowering on the floor and the redhead was in the arms of an equally stunning man; even taller than Mike, could he easily rest his head on the other man’s, with hair so light, it shone silver in the spotlight and flowed easily to the well muscled man’s knees. He was clad completely in leather, his long coat emphasizing the width of his shoulders. Mike was strangely reminded of this one computer game’s villain, you could see on posters everywhere.  
Slowly they started to kiss. It was dead silent in the room, that is till the bigger man started to nibble at the redhead’s neck and the tune restarted to play. When the music seemed to reach its pinnacle bared the silver-haired man his teeth, sporting a pair of wicked looking fangs, and pretended to bite the other man; complete with blood and a few well-timed groans. After a few moments he ‘withdrew’ and showed his bloodied teeth to the audience. The once cowering females, now flanking him, were doing the same; also sporting ivory canines. The crowd applauded and cheered. After bowing, the two women made their way behind a bar and the men headed straight in Mike’s direction.

Once there, the taller one went ahead, while the red-head beckoned Mike to follow him. They sat down and Mike was surprised to realize that the booth was somehow sound-proofed. Two pairs of eyes, one aquamarine, the other amber, looked at him appreciatively, as if checking out a new toy, till he cleared his throat.

“Detective Mike Celluci, Toronto Police Department, I assume you are Sorin & Lucian, the owners of this fine establishment, right?“ They nodded graciously.

“May I ask you a few questions, gentlemen? There has been a disappearance, possibly a murder, and it concerns one of your former guests.”

He retrieved a photo from his coat and laid it in front of the two men.

“Have you seen this young man before?” They looked thoughtful, but soon shook their heads in negation.

“We are sorry detective, but as you see there are so many young people here each night that we can hardly be expected to remember each one of them. We really would like to help! Maybe you could leave us a copy and we could ask around if someone has seen him recently”, said the smaller man.

“Of course. Your help would be most appreciated.”

Mike started to get up, but was held back by a strong hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he was looking directly in the blue-green eyes of the, till to this moment, silent Lucian. A silver eyebrow was lifted and he asked,

”You surely do not mean to leave so soon detective, do you?”

There was something strange about this eyes and Mike felt trapped, hypnotized, like a mouse in front of a snake. His body seemed frozen to the spot and the two men were starting to draw closer to him; two strong bodies closing in, hands reaching under his coat, opening his shirt, to touch his skin; igniting a fire inside of him. Mike wanted to get up, wanted to scream at them to stop, but he could not, it was like an out of body experience, that is until suddenly, the connection was severed.

***

Henry had known there would be trouble from the moment he had recognized the tall blond man entering the night club: Detective Celluci, Vicki’s bothersome ex-partner and friend. What the hell was the mortal doing here? Hoping that the cop would soon disappear, so that Henry would be able to continue with his investigation, the vampire stayed in the shadows, so as not draw the man’s attention. To his utter dismay was he not the only one to notice the blond. No, fate was against him, for Celluci, of all people gathered here, had to catch the hosts’ interests and that was not good!

When Vicki had told him that the club ‘Blutrausch’ was involved, he immediately sent her on a wild goose chase outside of town, to keep her out of trouble, because that particular club was owned by a mythical creature and his mate, with whom he, although friendly acquaintances, would not want to have a falling-out. Henry continued watching, but realized, that if he did not do something soon, would Mike most certainly experience first hand not only the pleasures of male on male love, but those of being taken against his will. Not rape, no, but let’s say ‘irresistible persuasion’, for which the blonde would never forgive himself. He had to hurry!

Unfortunately Henry was to late. Lucian had already spun his spell and Mike was in trance and helpless against their groping of his body. A sudden rage took hold of the vampire. Even if he did not like Celluci, Mike was his to toy with and nobody else’s! He stormed to the offenders’ booth and lashed out, gathering the disorientated man against his chest.

***

Blinking and shaking his head, the detective did not realize at first that he was now in the embrace of another being altogether. A threatening growl at last allowed him to focus a little and realize that those arms holding him belonged to none other than Henry Fitzroy and the vampire looked pissed!

“He is mine! Do not dare touch him ever again, or I will hunt you and your mate down and kill him, Lucian! Do you understand?!” 

The silver-haired one nodded and clutched Sorin protectively to his chest. Henry nodded and wanted to leave, but Mike managed to gather his wits so far as to push the picture of the young man to the vampire. It was hard to form words but he somehow managed to utter:

“Fitz-roy, please! Ask – where… if…” Mike panted he was suddenly so hot, it took all his restraint to keep from shedding his clothes. His only anchor, the slightly colder than normal presence of Vicky’s partner, who looked at the club’s owners with an impatient look.

“Sorin? Do you know this boy? And is he still alive?”

The red-head only nodded, still cradled to his lover’s chest and Lucian elaborated:

“It was only fun Henry, really, you know us! We never hurt our lovers. We would have brought the boy home tonight anyway, especially had we had this one here!” he motioned lustily to Mike, whose body again seemed to be drawn to the tall being’s reaching hand.

Again Henry looked warningly at him:

“Be happy that I know you cannot help it, or I would have already killed you! This one is off limits! See to it that the boy is home by this morning and I will overlook your little slip, but be more careful in the future!”

The silver haired giant quickly lowered his hand and nodded in acceptance.

Mike was carefully helped to his feet and the vampire led him, one hand around his waist, out of the club and into Fitzroy’s black Jaguar.

***

The drive seemed endless, but Mike was soon ushered out of the passenger seat, through an underground garage into an elevator, where he was propped against a wall, supported by Henry himself. Mike felt everything spin and leaned his head against the vampire’s shoulder. Here he could breathe and everything appeared to be alright. Unconsciously, the blond turned his head and nuzzled the smaller man’s neck. The smell called to him, made him hot and hard and he felt like he would die if he could not get closer to that wonderful soft skin he felt against his lips and moaned in protest when he was deprived of the contact and lead out of the elevator.

“Whe- where are you taking me?”

“Where do you think? Vicki is out of town and in your condition you can hardly be left to your own devices.”

Mike looked at Henry with blurry, big, blue eyes, clearly not understanding what was happening. They entered Henry’s apartment, where the vampire dumped Mike unceremoniously on the sofa. The moment their contact was completely separated the mortal started to pant and sweat; his shirt stuck to his body and became slightly transparent, because of the perspiration.

“Fitz-,…. Hen-ry, what did - … they do … to me?”

Uttered the blond with panicked eyes. Eyes that begged the vampire to tell him the truth.

“Rest assured detective, that you will not die because of this. Have you ever heard of Ulysses? Yes? Well, then you are familiar with the concept of the mythical creature you encountered tonight; a siren?”

Mike looked at him disbelievingly and a clear ‘why me?!’ painted on his facial expression, which prompted the vampire’s laugh, although the situation was everything but funny.

“Yes, you seem to attract the supernatural nearly as much as Vicky does! But, where was I? Ah, a siren. You see, contrary to popular beliefs there are also, although not often, male sirens. But just as the females do they strictly attract male ‘victims’ and the male’s do not even have to sing; a glance is enough to lure their chosen one in. You are lucky that Lucian already has a mate, otherwise would you be permanently under his spell. Now all we have to do is to get you through this night.”

And Henry shuddered at the thought of how painful this would be for the other man.

Mike suddenly went motionless and stared at the vampire with a blank look, which soon gained clarity and horror. ‘So, he guessed what awaited him…’ Henry was not in the least bit surprised by the other man’s sudden silence. After all, how should one react, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the siren’s call would get this strong, that you would do almost anything to get to her, or in this case him. What Mike did not know and was the real reason why Henry had brought the detective here, that it was not the siren, as the legends led one to believe, but more the body’s unstoppable need for release, that took its toll. Perfectly honorable men could, under its influence turn into mad rapists, for soon nothing but their body’s desire would command their actions. And even one as stubborn as the detective would sooner or later succumb to the call. The vampire could already smell and see the blond's arousal, had noticed it since they left the club and the way Mike had, most certainly without even realizing it, snuggled up to him in the elevator, but what he also realized was the way the man controlled himself; even now the detective’s eyes fixed on Henry’s father’s portrait, hands clenched into the upholstery of his sofa, body taut with strain. Mike did his utmost to avoid watching Henry. ‘Ah, so it had begun!’

Henry knew that sooner or later, Mike would have to take ‘matters’ at least in his own hands and the vampire had to simply be completely honest with him. He cleared his throat:

“Ce – Mike, I do not know how much you have guessed, but I have to tell you what to expect, so that we will make it unharmed through this night. As you by now must have guessed and - felt, your sexual appetite will grow over the next few hours and your body will demand release more often than normally. To take the edge off of this desire you will have to satisfy its hunger. I therefore deem it best that you should relocate to my bedroom, where it is a bit more, - suitable for those activities.”

Mike understood very well and the red of his skin showed how uncomfortable he was with the knowledge to not only have to do it in a foreign bed, but with the other man knowing and even worse hearing! But hell would freeze over before he admitted that!

“I bet you are loving this!” grumbled the blonde in defiance, which let Henry for a moment forget the serious situation. Yes, this was the man he knew and who so easily irritated him.

“Of course, detective! Because harboring you in my home, soon to be jacking off in my bed, is a dream come true!”

This triggered an unexpected reaction; instead of telling Henry to shove it where the sun, or in his case the moon, did not shine, the taller man became silent and looked away ashamed.

“Then let me go home! I did not ask to come here…”

“No, you did not, but I’d sooner have you in my home, where I can make sure all will be alright, than ask myself for the rest of the night, if you are running crazy through the streets attacking innocent people! I assure you neither I, nor Vicki would forgive myself, should I let that happen to you!”

Mike looked at him astounded and slightly blushing.

“I… Thank you, F- Henry.”

***

After their little conversation, Mike went without further resistance into Henry’s bedroom and tried to rest, while Henry tried to draw a bit. And at first it did seem to work. Mike was even able to catch an hour of sleep, although if his body never stopped moving and Henry was able to easily smell the human’s steadily growing arousal.

It was one hour after he woke again that Mike could not bear it any longer. His clothes were sweat through and this erection more than painfully hard!  
Mike simply could not bring himself to masturbate in the vampire’s bed, but he had to do something! He finally chose the shower, which also provided him with the illusion of muffling the sounds he would make.

 

***

The first sound that drew Henry’s attention was a heartfelt sigh, after which he soon heard bare feet pad into his bathroom and only moments later the water being turned on. For a long time nothing seemed to happen, but then suddenly and almost undetectably Henry could make out a silent moan and deep, held back breathing bordering on groans.

Henry tried not to listen in, once he had realized what this meant, but the harder he tried not to listen, the louder it seemed. He could clearly imagine the scene unfolding in his shower:

Mike standing under the spray, one hand against the wall for support, the other slowly taking hold of his sublime manhood, stroking it unhurriedly, even though he desperately needed relief. Hips joining in, moving in counter rhythm to his hand’s, ass and leg muscles contracting with each push forward…

The vampire had to wet his lips. Never had he liked the other man, but at the moment even just the idea of Mike doing that in his shower was turning him on like nothing had in a long time.

He imagined:

Water drops sparkling in blond hair, darkened by the water, bronze skin glistening, wet in the light.

Would Mike’s head be bowed in concentration, or leaned back in ecstasy?

Another groan, deeper this time! It would not take much longer. He pictured the other hand joining in; first gliding slowly down that broad chest, maybe pinching a nipple on its way, down over a trim, flat stomach, making the muscles twitch, through a patch of dark golden hair, along his groin, to finally taking careful hold of his testicles, massaging, rotating them for further stimulation, felling them draw up as he came closer and closer to release, while the other hand speeds up steadily tightening its hold. And then two fingers pressing behind his balls, the pressure all he had needed as he bites his lower lip to keep quiet as spurt after spurt of his semen spills out of him, making him see stars in front of his tightly closed eyes… 

It took Henry a bit to realize that he too had closed his eyes and the coppery taste in his mouth was testament that he had bitten his lip in sympathy.  
Henry thanked whatever power existed that Mike chose to take his time in the bath, for he certainly would not have liked to explain to the detective why, nor for whom he was sporting wood!

The taller man took another ten minutes till he reemerged from the washroom and Henry would not have had to worry, because the first signs of a renewing erection were already visible and Mike was so mortified, that he did not even look in the vampire’s direction and quickly returned to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh Mike let himself fall onto the bed. Why? Why was this happening to him?! Lord, did he wish Vicky was here! Not for the obvious reason, although that certainly was a nice thought and his body throbbed with want, but no, it was her companionship he craved the most at the moment; someone to simply be there with him, to make funny remarks to distract him, maybe, to simply hold him…  
He felt like a little boy all alone in a strange place, not knowing what was going to happen and truth be told, he was afraid!

Mike had always been proud to be in control of almost all situations in his live, to be able to clinically analyze and solve most complications, which was often no easy fit, when he had to harness his Italian temper, but he managed – well, most of the time…

But now everything was different; he was not even able to control his body! And this whole situation; why of all the creature’s on God’s wide earth, did it have to be the royal undead, that had to see him like this?! The one person Mike already loses his temper with ever so often. He was sure this night was going to haunt him for the rest of his life - that is if he lived through it.

The vampire had said he was not going to die because of this – well, Mike certainly felt like he could die of mortification - right now! He felt like a school boy all over again, sporting a hard-on the moment he saw a pretty girl, only this time it had been a bastard vampire.

The moment Mike had left the bathroom and seen that soft, white neck exposed, while Henry was drawing peacefully, had it happened; all of a sudden his body grew warm, started to tingle and blood rushed south, leaving him with an even more painful erection than before. It had been all for naught, but hell would freeze over before he let the smaller man know of his predicament by returning to the shower, no, instead he returned to bed. A big bed, nice and soft – and it smelled so … nice…

Mike at first did not realize that he buried his face in the pillows and a rogue hand made its way down his body, till he started to stroke himself and once he’d started he could not stop. He needed this! Good Lord!

He firmly took his hard and aching shaft into hand, letting the hand wander up and down, feeling the foreskin slide back and forth… A soft gasp escaped his mouth. He knew he could not hold back for long, but just for now, he tried to simply feel, feel and forget everything around him. 

He imagined pushing into a tight, wet orifice, each time entering deeper; it practically drawing him in, wanting him closer – in and out, in and out, harder, faster, “Lord!”

His blood was boiling and with each stroke his breathing became more shallow and the tempo sped up. Pushing into his hand in counter rhythm to its movements became increasingly difficult, until he finally gave up and lay back, while his hand moved even more, trying to reach that one goal, just barely out of reach. His hand seemed to be everywhere at the same time and each time it passed over the sensitive head of his cock, Mike’s breath developed a hitch.

He felt the pressure build and when he finally tumbled, - although it felt more like he jumped - with a running start - over the edge, he just barely managed to muffle his groan by turning his head into the pillow. And then he came, one hand desperately clenching the bedspread, back arched, heels buried deep into the mattress, as he spurted his juice like a fountain over his torso, wave after wave of come pulsing forth, till it was almost painful and his whole body shook with the strain of it.

Exhausted, the blond momentarily sated, fell limp to the bed, head still partially buried in the pillow, letting the scent lull him to sleep.

He never noticed the silent figure leaving the shadows. Black eyes watching the spent human hungrily; a tongue easing over lips and long, sharp canines, as Henry drew in Mike’s scent.

***

All had been suspiciously quiet since Mike had retreated to the bedroom and given Henry the opportunity to calm down and think about his sudden attraction to the blonde.

One thing was sure, he did not like the detective and were it not for Vicki, Mike would not be here at the moment; Henry would not even know the man otherwise!

What confused the vampire though, was this pull he felt.

Since having drunk from the detective and getting to know him better, bit by irritating bit, the longer Henry had worked with Vicki, the more he had begun the respect her ex. He seemed to be a decent enough guy, with principals and a strong sense of morals, even if he hated everything supernatural - Henry figured it was because he did not understand it and as the cliché says, men fear what they do not understand.

Maybe it was this little sign of weakness his vampire nature latched onto, confirming his superiority, he did not know. Intellectually Henry knew Mike could never beat him, at least not physically. But even before today had there always been - something, Henry realized.

From the first night he had seen the tall man walk arm in arm with Vicki had Henry felt a compulsion to show the other man who the alpha-male in this town and most of all in Vicki’s heart was, and even after knowing what he was, had the detective not backed down, had shown no fear and butted heads with Henry every step of the way.

To have him here, vulnerable, maybe even scared, was more than an interesting prospect. Mike was dependant on Henry and that filled the vampire with a triumphant feeling.

All this was understandable; even the bodily attraction could be explained, after all Celluci was not a bad-looking man and Henry could appreciate things of beauty, he was an artist after all, but why did he want the detective all of a sudden?!

When Mike had come this close to being used by Solin and Lucian something had snapped into place. Henry had had Mike in his arms before he’d even realized what he’d done, the rage he had felt because of the siren’s audacity had been bone deep and the need to show the human his place had vanished. The whole way home Henry had been in an exceptionally bad mood; having to keep an eye on the aggravating man, because he once again got in Henry’s way, which had almost... 

No, he did not even want to imagine what could have happened!

But this all changed at hearing the soft moans of passion coming from the bathroom; Henry’s body suddenly reacted as it had never before in the taller man’s presence.

And it took the vampire till now for him to finally understand:

By saving Mike tonight did his vampire nature recognized the human as his own. He had already tasted the blonde’s blood, now his body wanted to claim the rest!

***

A barely perceivable groan captured the vampire’s attention and in tonight’s situation could it most certainly mean only one thing!  
Slowly Henry made his way to the closed door. The closer he got, the better he could hear the labored breathing. This time he would not be content with imagining, no he wanted to see!

Carefully the door was opened and closed again. Hiding in the shadows Henry took in the situation.

There on the vampire’s bed, lying spread eagle was detective Michael Celluci in all his glory.

Seemingly never ending limbs, cream colored skin, tousled blond locks, some plastered to his nape and forehead, eyes tightly squeezed shut, head thrown back, pelvis and hand working desperately to bring him over the edge. The proud arousal dark and engorged with blood, its tip glistening with need, as was his body. Henry could hear the loud and fast pounding of the man’s heart, see the blood rushing under his skin, making him glow in his ecstasy.

It was a most arousing view and Henry felt his teeth elongate and his already hard cock grow even harder in the knowledge that it could not be long till the blond exploded.

Then, suddenly all muscles went taut and Mike dug his heels in the mattress for support as he pushed up one last time, arching his back as he found release and spurt after spurt of hot semen shot from his body, while he tried to silence his screams of completion in Henry’s pillow.

Panting like he'd run a marathon the mortal fell exhausted back onto the bed and succumbed to his body’s need for rest.

By Mike’s now slower breathing was it clear that he was sleeping and Henry could not restrain himself any longer. Seeing Mike in the throes of passion had more than reawakened his arousal from earlier, now that he understood his body’s reactions and had witnessed Mike’s orgasm his desire was lit like a flame. 

He came closer, drawn by a hunger for the other male the like’s he had not felt before. He breathed in his smell and was suddenly overcome by a longing to taste him in more ways than one. 

He carefully lay down beside the other man, burying his nose in Mike’s deliciously exposed neck. The scent was intoxicating. This close he remembered, if unclearly, how he had felt feeding of the detective. It had been like feasting on ambrosia, like drinking fresh water after weeks in the desert and Henry wanted to taste it again, but not right now, no… 

Slowly he sniffed his way down the sleeping body and stopped over Mike’s stomach, taking in the scent of the human’s emission. It was musky and purely male and Henry wanted it! 

Like a small kitten, Henry softly and unhurriedly started to lap at the slowly cooling semen, a moan of enjoyment escaping him now and then. It was not much, but even pushed by his instinct Henry knew, that he could not be too forward, if he wanted to win Mike over. He himself could barely accept his darker nature’s demand, how did he expect the detective to react? As far as he knew, Celluci was not even attracted to other men. 

He would have to be patient, after all the odds were on his side. Given the circumstances, it would only be a matter of time befor Mike began to beg for his attentions, and Henry had no scruples whatsoever about taking advantage of the situation.

Momentarily sated he covered the sleeping man with a blanket and left once more, suddenly feeling the need to draw; he was certain when Vicki saw his next edition, he would have a lot of questions to answer, but he did not care in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mike awoke he looked disoriented around the room. ‘Where was he?’ It took some time before he remembered what had happened and with that reminder returned the awareness that his predicament had not vanished, as he had feverishly hoped. Nope, little Mike stood his man again, so to speak.

Frustrated and a bit hot he shoved the blanked aside. ‘How many times would he have to come, till this nightmare was finally over?!’ It was then, as Mike was, almost angrily, starring at his once again, stiff member, that he realized, that he was clean; no dried semen anywhere.

He abruptly sat up and looked at the sheets. No, no stains there. Recovering the blanket he also could not find any signs of his earlier release there… ‘Blanket?!’ He could not remember covering himself with a blanket!

Not caring anymore Mike stormed out of the bedroom, covered only by the towel he had worn earlier on his way back from the bathroom, to confront that... preposterous… – grrr, vampire!

“Fitz-roy!” he barked.

The vampire was the picture of innocence when he slowly looked up from a pile of drawings.

“Detective? What is the matter?”

‘Oh, rrre, the audacity of this man!’ Mike thought. 

He was sure the younger looking male knew damn well what had Mike so upset and it did not appease Mike in the least that Henry now looked at him as if he was a tasty morsel, letting his gaze glide slowly from head to toe and back.

“What's the matter?! You! You went inside, while I slept!”

“Ah, that! You are welcome!”

Having said this, he made to continue his drawings. Mike looked at him, not believing what he had heard.

“Welcome?!-”

“Yes! After all, you did not want to ruin my silk sheets, now did you?” The vampire said, not even lifting his head.

Turning and taking a deep, slow breath Mike tried to calm down, thinking the whole time ‘I HATE him! Hate him, hate him, HATE- HIM!’, as he went back to the other room saying to himself, that all would be fine when the sun rose and that he must NOT think about accidentally opening the blinds. After all how would he explain to Vicki why her partner went up in smoke – well, dust. 

Just before he reached the door, his mantra was disturbed, as the smaller man called:

“And Detective, do remember the tissues next time! There is a whole box on the night stand.”

A sudden, loud bang was the only reply Henry got, as the door was thrown shut. The vampire (who now wore a big grin on his face) could have sworn he heard the blond utter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘Smoke’.

***   
Mike was livid. ‘Who did this pompous ass think he was?! Oh, right – the son of the king, how could Mike have forgotten THAT? Tissues. TISSUES! As if he was a prepubscent adolescent!

The vampire wanted to treat Mike as such, well then far be it from the blond to disappoint him.

With no consideration for the bed what so ever dropped Mike on it and crawled, after the bouncing had stopped, a little bit higher on the bed, took the tissue box and started immediately to wank.

He tried to picture Vicki naked, lying in her tub, soft skin, as far as you could see. Her legs spread wide, as he slowly kisses his way up the inside of her thighs until he finally reaches his goal. Lifting her hips a bit further out of the water, he starts to lick her tender folds, making her moan for more, as he deliberately leaves her clit untouched...

Mike remembered her taste, her intoxicating smell, but somehow something was missing. Why, for heaven’s sake, didn't he get any closer to orgasm?!

He pictured her dragging him to bed; greedily kissing him, till both were breathless, then pushing him down and taking him unceremoniously deep into her mouth, swallowing him to the root, making him gasp and clench the sheets in his fists. Her tongue playing with the underside of his painfully hard prick, when she starts to draw it in and out; circling its head, probing the tiny slit…

Still no progress; Mike was slowly getting aggravated.

He imagined drawing her up his body, kissing and caressing her, taking one delicious nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a starving babe, while his thumb plays with the other, as he softly caresses her breasts.

Hearing her moan and beg for more, he would humor her by letting one hand wander between her already wide spread legs, stroking her where she needed it the most, till she cannot bear it anymore and straddles him in one swift move; mounting him like a wild horse and impaling herself on his aching rod. 

Capturing his hands over his head she would ride him hard, lift herself off his arousal till only its head was left inside, to slam herself back down brutally. Her movements getting faster and more uncontrolled, until she’d finally freeze, releasing a throaty groan, as her inner walls squeeze and tremble around him.

Mike panted. 'What was wrong with him, he was so close, why couldn’t he finish?' He tried again; this time something different:

Vicky sitting on his back, giving him a much deserved massage, slowly bowing forward, first nibbling, then sucking his neck, making him shudder, as his shoulder was a little bit nipped at.

Then she traces a tongue slowly down his spine, till it reaches the small of his back and hands start to knead the muscles of his ass, pushing his legs apart to have more space. 

One small hand worming its way under his belly, taking hold of his hard length. He lifts his hip a bit to grant better access, while a clever tongue starts to lick his scrotum.

‘Yes, that is better!’

The hand keeps pumping his eager cock, while the tongue gets more and more adventurous and starts travelling up his cleft, till it finally finds his sensitive pucker and draws continuously smaller-getting circles around it, until it finally reaches the centre and pushes the tip inside.

‘Oh, God!’

Both tongue and hand keep getting faster and faster, their movements harder, till Mike can’t bear it anymore and comes, looking over his shoulder to see - not Vicki, but Henry.

With a loud scream Mike came, pouring his seed into the towel still lying under him and let himself slump breathlessly down the moment the shudders had stopped.

He was going insane! What was wrong with me? Mike thought. He couldn’t believe he just came picturing the undead bastard at his rear end! 

Heaven help him, he was cursed! ‘No, it was just the stress.’ He had after all pictured Vicki the whole time till the end, right?   
Nothing wrong with that! The rest – could be ignored.   
He would not waste another thought, thinking about it! 

Yes. Now, towel, he had to focus! After all he did not want his highness’ sheets ruined! 

Mike took the towel,rolled it so that the wetness would not seep through and threw it on the floor. 

‘So much for tissues!’ Mike thought, a rogue grin blooming on his features. 

Snuggling back into the bed, he waited for the next inevitable erection. He only hoped it would take longer this time, for he was slowly but surely getting sore.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two hours, thirty-five minutes and twenty seconds since the detective had last succumbed his urges, and Henry was impressed. To tell the truth he would not have thought the blond capable of such restraint.

After their little ‘discussion’ earlier and the detective’s ‘cute’ reaction to it, had the vampire been sure it was only a matter of time, but to his utter amazement did it not happen again afterwards.

It should have happened, steadily getting more frequent even, but somehow the human’s stubbornness prevailed. Instead of Celluci, Henry was now near the breaking point. He could not get the sounds the blond had made out of his head; this last time, when Mike had let all inhibitions go, when he had not cared enough to muffle his cries of passion... Lord, it had nearly driven the smaller man over the edge just listening to them.

Henry was sure, had he been able to watch it, he most certainly would have forgotten all his good intensions and simply taken, what his nature thought already belonging to him. 

And it got more difficult by the minute. Not only did his body ache with want, it also got further turned on by the constant smell of arousal emanating from the bedroom. And the knowledge that the blond was most likely in agony by now was not easing his own at all.

The simple image of Mike lying in his bed, having the vampire’s smell all over him, made Henry’s prick leak with precome. He did not dare imagine something more erotic, for he surely would come in his pants!

***

“Goddddddddd, it hurts!”

Mike would never have dreamt that there would come a day he would curse having an erection, but today more than qualified. After his last emission, Mike had been embarrassed by his own actions. What had driven him to such lows?

The moment the post coital bliss had left his body and enough blood had returned to his brain to think clearly, Mike been mortified by his actions; not only had he behaved childishly, he had also once again let the vampire get to him. He had lost his temper. Again! Where was his highly touted self-control?!

After that he had simply refused to let it happen again. No matter how much his body had screamed for release, he had restrained himself. It got worse from moment to moment, so much so, that he was thrashing mindlessly back and forth by now, ardently wishing to never have been born.

His body was burning; each limb consumed by a fire he could not extinguish and the constant pounding of his heart, resonating in those body parts, making them almost vibrate, made it even worse. Sweat streamed in rivers from his body and his breath was low and short. Were it not for the evil unnatural being outside, being able to hear his every move, he might have cried. All he wanted by now was it all to stop. Even death would be preferable to this! Where was Vicky when he needed her?!

It was getting even hotter. Mike could not bear it anymore. He had to cool down; had to get up!

He somehow managed to rise from the bed and stumble unsteadily to the doors. There was no time for shame for his naked body, for his whole concentration was occupied to keep himself upright. The world was spinning, his head was reeling and he would have killed for a single drop of water!

The bathroom, he had to get there!

***

Henry was shocked when the doors to his bedroom were suddenly pushed open and a gloriously uncovered police detective stumbled through them.

But what he beheld was not what he had anticipated; there was no needy, purring, lascivious creature; no, what he beheld was a being in pain; the definition of need, but not in the good way.

Like a man possessed, Celluci made his way to the bathroom, stumbling, twice nearly falling, because his legs almost gave out from under his own weight. In less than a blink was Henry by his side. This had not been his plan. He never meant for the other man to hurt like this!

***

‘Ah! Blessed cold!’ 

Mike had almost collapsed, when he was suddenly steadied and pulled to something hard, sturdy and nicely cold. He leaned his forehead against it and took a calming, deep breath. Again there was this nice, beguiling smell and just for a second could he forget his predicament. That is, until the nice cooling support moved and in a sudden moment of clarity Mike realized that he was not leaning against a wall, but Henry Fitzroy, and that the odor he seemed to like so much was also the undead’s. Had he not been this drained, he would have run, but now all he could do was hold on, as his legs eventually gave out.

Like a weak maiden, Mike was lifted in the vampire’s unrelenting arms and carried under the shower. Not even stopping to get undressed Fitzroy went with him and started the water, never stopping to support him.

He was in heaven! The cold spray calmed his nerves and he even managed to swallow a few gulps of refreshing water. ‘Better!’ The only problem now was his weakness. He could not stand! Mike had to cling to the other man and the more he did, the more he realized how smooth that soft, white skin was, how strong and beautifully sculptured the body and all of a sudden an entirely different fire was reawakened inside of him.

He groaned, thinking ‘oh, no, not again’, as his concentration returned to the unrelenting rock between his legs. Now that the agony had left his body, only the need for release remained and it was stronger than before!

As if of its own accord his body nestled closer to the smaller man’s, relishing in its satiny cold. Mike panted. Once again the fire seemed to start but this time the cold water could not help; only the vampire’s touch kept him grounded. Their eyes locked and what Mike saw in those stormy, grey eyes took his breath away; he saw an equally deep need and something so primal it made him shiver and his prick jump. He should have been afraid, but strangely enough he was not. Instead he felt some of his strength return, and with it his will. Now Mike knew what the vampire wanted, but he would not simply let Fitzroy take it, even when Mike’s own body betrayed him; he would not go down without a fight! 

 

***

This was far more to his liking! The way the detective clung to Henry, the noises Vicki’s ex made… Yes, Henry was almost a hundred percent sure he was finally getting the blond where he wanted Celluci to be.

 

It was marvelous how the wanton, big, muscular body felt pressed to his own. And the beauty of the mortal’s cock, fully aroused, was a sight to  
behold; it made his mouth water in anticipation.

 

Henry was surprised, when he beheld the change of emotions, when their eyes finally met; starting with annoyance, to an unquenchable hunger and need, changed those tale-telling, big, blue eyes, to the look he was more used to – one of defiance, daring him to do his worst, but their was also something new, a primal quality – challenging him.

 

So, this was how it was going to be?! He would show the other man who the alpha here was!

 

***

 

“You can let go of me now, Fitzroy”

 

“Are you quite sure, detective, you still seem in need of – assistance to me.”

 

“Ya – you wish!” grumbled the blond under his breath, as he tried to pry the pale hands off his body.

 

But instead of letting the mortal go, said hands merely moved from their former positions and wandered over sensitive areas, coaxing an involuntary gasp out of the stubborn male.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Taking a steadying breath, Mike drew himself up to his full height and looked the vampire square in the eye, hissing:

 

“I know what you want! Forget it! I will never submit to you!”

 

This spirit seemed to fuel Henry’s passion only more, he would have this man and Celluci would beg for it!

 

“Is that so?”

 

He swiftly pushed Mike against the tiles of the shower stall, seizing both of the detective’s wrists in the iron grip of one hand and made to repeat his earlier fantasy of the blond touching himself in the shower – only, this time, he would do the touching.

 

He started to trail the unoccupied hand from the mortal’s neck to his chest, following the outline of the pectoral muscle to a beautifully peaked nipple. Mike struggled, trying in vain to get free from the adamant grip holding him.

 

Ignoring the taller man’s attempts, Henry continued. Once again searching for eye contact he slowly bowed his head and let the tip of his tongue circle the pebbled flesh until, once he was sure he had Celluci’s full attention, he drew it into his mouth and sucked it greedily, relishing in the sound he coaxed out of the stoic police officer.

 

While he continued suckling, his free hand made its way further down, wandering along a twitching flank, over a beautifully flexing stomach to the man’s loins, only to stop at the mortal’s sudden hitching breathe.

 

“Tell me, detective, do you like me touching you like this?”

 

He let a single digit wander along the pulsing vein on the underside of the man’s weeping erection, secretly pleased, when the taller male had to stifle a groan and shut, for a short moment, his eyes.

 

“No!” Mike rasped out.

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mmmmh, how about this?”

 

To further torment the Italian, Henry circled the head of the mortal’s dripping arousal with thumb and index finger and traced slow, teasing motions over the hypersensitive glands, spreading the clear fluid, oozing from the tiny slit equally over the whole head.

 

This seemed to be too much. Mike bucked like a wild stallion, desperately trying to get free. At least until the vampire took hold of him at the base of his penis and squeezed a little. The blond was suddenly stock-still.

 

“Shhhhhhhh” Henry tried to calm the now puffing man and started to move his hand slowly up and down the beautiful, thick shaft.

 

“Let - me – go!” Mike panted, his whole body shaking in need.

 

“Where to, Michael? Don’t you feel how your body needs this? Would you rather I set you free to assault the next innocent female you encounter in the next few hours? Let you go to find a victim to satisfy your sexual needs? Even Vicki would be in danger by now. Once you lose control, base nature will take over. She could hardly withstand such an onslaught without getting hurt. Do you want that?”

 

Henry knew he was playing the mortal; using his moral code and love for Vicki against him, but he was not telling a falsehood. As Mike had just proven by thrashing about like a madman – triggered by the vampire’s touch, he was now far beyond the point of no return. His passion was almost feral and was it not for Henry’s vampire strength, he would not be able to restrain the human. It was a mystery that Mike was still sane and spoke well of his capability to retrain himself.

 

The tortured gaze the blond gave him told Henry his tactic had paid off, and the fact that the tall male’s body grew rigid and his head was swiftly turned to the side in shame made him almost ache in sympathy – almost.

 

But this was not how Henry wanted to win. He wanted Mike to want it, to crave it against his better judgement. Victory would be twice as sweet...

 

He let go of the detective’s cock and fetched him a towel, which was almost passively received and automatically wound around those powerful hips. Henry could not wait to see them rotate with passion again, but for the moment the blond’s spirit was broken and he followed the vampire wordlessly back out of the restroom.

 

After Henry had changed the sweat soaked sheets, Mike once again lay back down, immediately turning from the immortal’s gaze.

 

Henry realized that he had wounded the other man and that was indeed something he regretted. He swiftly found himself a change of clothes and left with a last glance at the heaving back, puzzled by the sudden urge to stay and console the ‘younger’ man.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Henry spent the next half hour pacing back and forth. It was disturbing that since he had left, not one small sound came from his bedroom. There was no tossing and turning as before, no sighing or deep breathing; not even the sound of fabric moving.

 

And that unnerving little voice in his head – which sounded suspiciously a lot like Vicki’s– constantly pointed out how cruel his last remarks had been. On the other hand, why should he have sugarcoated the truth?! This was Celluci after all. He could take it, right? And why should Henry care? It was not as if he liked the other male. He could, at best, tolerate the blond, and that was on the occasional good day!

 

The sudden picture of Mike lying in Henry’s bed, knees drawn to his chest like a small kid would do, flashed in front of his eyes. The vampire took a deep breath as he realized he should have handled the situation a bit more delicately. He was royalty after all, and should know under all circumstances how to behave accordingly and gracefully.

 

Well then, he would go to the other man and try to lighten the detective’s conscience. He would do so because decorum commanded it - not because he felt guilty!

 

***

 

Mike stared in front of him. His eyes were wide open, yet he saw nothing. All he could think about was what the vampire had told him.

 

Images of him assaulting Vicki, hurting her, or – he could not even stand the thought – raping her, kept haunting him. Was he really capable of such a horrid deed?

 

He wanted to say no, but Henry had been right. For just a tiny moment Mike had stopped caring and let his body reign before he regained control. That short moment was what frightened him, this craving for freedom, coupled with a feeling of power and carelessness. Was this a human’s animal side: the suppressed caveman that was dormant under society’s restraint most of the time?

 

No matter how he looked at it, the fact that he was not in control anymore was undeniable. He felt his instincts taking over more and more, felt the call of his base nature’s need. And that instinct demanded fulfillment!

 

‘Lord, this need!’

 

From far away, Mike registered that he was not alone in the room anymore and when a tentative, cold hand touched his shoulder, he could not suppress the groan as it escaped his mouth.

 

Touch! Ah, even just this soft contact made his blood boil and all he wanted was to be touched even more, rub his whole body along his mate’s and plant his seed, mark what was his and be marked in return. He smelled that intoxicating smell again. It called to him, made his aching groin slick in preparation.

 

“Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

***

 

Mike jumped from the bed, panting and heaving like a racehorse. Henry had hardly touched the other man but was brutally pushed aside. Wild eyes looked at him, peeved and threatening at the same time.

 

Henry knew he had to be careful now. The vampire saw the tale-tell signs and knew it was time: Mike was losing his control.

 

“Shhhhhh, Detective, it is alright. You are not going to hurt me.”

 

Slowly the vampire stood up, trying to calm the almost hyperventilating man. He knew he must not force the other male or make him feel threatened.

With one hand held out in front of him, the undead prince drew closer, careful not to make any sudden movements. For each step he took in the blonde’s direction, the taller man backed one away. Speculating blue eyes never let the smaller male out of their sight.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me.”

 

A skeptical snort was Mike’s only reply. So the detective was still somewhat lucid. Henry realized he had to try another approach.

 

“So you are afraid of me?” he mused out loud, slowly taking another step closer. This time the human did not follow the impulse to keep the distance. Instead he stood routed to the spot, squared jaw accepting the dare for that is what it was – a challenge.

 

“Tell me detective, what is it you are really afraid of?” the vampire asked as he drew closer and closer. “I hardly believe it is me, so what is it then?”

 

The former prince of England now started to walk circles around the taller man, steadily growing closer.

 

“Maybe what people, or should I say Vicki, might think if she ever got to know about it?”

 

He got no reaction. Mike did not so much as twitch a muscle.

 

“No? Maybe you fear for your soul, sodomy being a sin after all…”

 

Still nothing. Henry came to a sudden stop behind the blonde’s back, whispering into his neck, almost nuzzling it.

 

“Or are you afraid that you might like it?!”

 

This won him a reaction. Fists were balled, nostrils flared and breath was drawn in greedily.

 

“Come, Michael, why do you keep denying what your body clearly screams for?”

 

A hand made its way slowly from a shoulder, down the arm, and back up in what normally would have been a calming motion, but now only enflamed the detective’s blood even more. This simple touch, it was too much and at the same time too little.

 

Now brushing his lips on the other side of the man’s neck, the vampire continued his seduction.

 

“Feel it, Mike, there is no shame in receiving pleasure. Feel it! Feel how your body burns. So close - only a touch away from completion…” The pale hand caressed the other man’s heaving chest, enjoying the feeling of flexing muscles under its palm.

 

“Beautiful! So passionate… Tell me, Michael, how long has it been? How long since you let yourself go? “

 

Cool lips brushed the soft flesh behind the blonde’s ear as Henry’s other hand made its way down the human’s side to rest on his hipbone. With Henry’s fingertips tormentingly close to his groin Mike closed his eyes and gasped, while his head unconsciously tilted a little bit to one side as if to grant the undead prince better access.

 

“How long since you felt the touch of another being caress you …“ A nipple was teasingly circled while the other hand drew closer to the proud member.

 

“… take all the responsibility from you so that all you had to do was feel and let yourself fall?” Mike’s knees trembled. His only support was the other man standing behind him.

 

“ Shhhh, I have got you! I’ve got you…” Henry led Mike back to the bed without the taller man realizing it until his knees were directly in front of the edge. Feeling this, his eyes snapped open and he clutched at the vampire’s arms.

 

“Fitzroy -Henry, I- I…”

 

“Shhhhhh, I know. Nothing is going to happen that you do not want to. I promise! Now lie down.”

 

Mike slowly sat down, never losing sight of the other male’s movements.

 

***

 

It simply was too much! Mike felt the vampire’s breath ghost over the skin of his neck and it made him shiver. The molecules seemed to form a wet, silk cloth that caressed his skin, which doused the invisible flames dancing over his flesh and with them the heat which was slowly burning him alive. With each turn the undead had taken, Mike was caught even more in this net of silk, until his whole body was drawn to the smaller man standing at his back. He needed the contact, needed Fitzroy’s touch, for it was the only thing that kept this maddening inferno at bay!

 

He felt cold hands explore his body. Mike knew the vampire played with him, but he could not fight it anymore! He barely realized that he had been led back to bed. No, he was not ready for something like that!

 

The smaller man seemed to understand, but Mike did not know if he could trust Vicki’s partner. Exhausted, he crawled back on the bed. The silk sheets were refreshingly cold.

 

He shut his eyes only for a short moment. This moment was all Fitzroy needed. When Mike’s eyes refocused, his gaze was caught by the vampire’s stormy grey one. Those eyes never wavered, not even as one pale hand made its way along his cheek down to the neck. Mike all but gasped from this simple touch. He could not understand how the vampire’s tenderness calmed and at the same time enraged his inner beast.

When the younger-looking male bowed over him to follow the hand’s path with his lips and thereby broke their connection, Mike could not hold back anymore. He grabbed the smaller man and rolled on top of him. Burying his nose in the soft neck he greedily inhaled the compelling smell. It made his manhood twitch and yearn for contact. He nuzzled the soft flesh and simultaneously started to push his hips down, providing his prick with sweet friction. Mike groaned in pleasure and was further encouraged when he heard an answering groan from the male beneath him. Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him to stop, but his need was stronger.

 

***

 

Clothes were practically torn from Henry’s body and Mike’s hands were everywhere. It was delicious. The detective was nearly devouring him and Henry enjoyed each moment of the slightly rough treatment. Therefore, after his front had been thoroughly caressed and stimulated, he did not protest when he was turned on his stomach.

 

Mindful of what most certainly would soon happen he searched for the tube of lubricant hidden beneath one of the pillows. The wet swipe of a hot tongue over his most private place took him completely by surprise. And when the wet muscle found a way inside, he too almost lost control. A deep groan escaped his throat.

 

Henry could not believe how great it felt. He had not been with another male for a long time and even though he was sure that Mike had never been with one before, the blond knew by instinct exactly where his sweet spot was. That sinful tongue opened him wide and teased his insides. Henry had never thought it possible, but even driven by his base nature, Mike was a most considerate lover.

 

For a few minutes, Henry let himself enjoy and feel what Vicki’s ex was doing to him. And how much he enjoyed it! As each swipe of that talented tongue prepared him more and more, the vampire’s brain turned to mush. Strong hands deftly massaged his lower cheeks and spread them for better access, as his cleft and scrotum were licked and sucked. He had never felt so alive and did not care that keening noises continuously escaped his mouth. 

 

He mindlessly obeyed as he was shoved on his knees and screamed in pleasure and pain when he was finally breached by the mortal’s enormous cock. Mike did not move for a few moments. Instead a big calloused hand found its way under the bastard prince’s belly and started to stroke his neglected member. The blond began moving again only after the vampire continued his keening. Slow, powerful thrusts were each followed by a perfectly timed pull on his prick.

 

“Go- -oohhd, Miiiikkkeee!”

 

Each thrust became even more powerful as the pace picked up. Just like before, Mike’s prick now located the perfect spot and drilled almost brutally into the vampire’s prostate, making Henry see stars and gasp for unneeded breath.

 

“Yes. Ya! Ya!... mmmhhh, Mi, mi- kke kekkkkkkkkkkkke!“

 

Henry could not bear it anymore! He was so close! As if sensing his need, Mike tightened his grip around the vampire’s prick. That was all it took. With a last pull Henry came, screaming Mike’s name, violently shooting his essence over the bed as Mike poured his seed deep inside the prince, biting his mate’s shoulder like a wild beast.

 

Exhausted, both men fell as one onto the bed, with Mike’s head buried in Henry’s neck.

 

***

 

When Mike came to, he realized that he was lying on top of someone. The smell was familiar and comforting. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and immediately realized what had happened.

 

“Oh Lord!”

 

He practically jumped off the smaller man, thereby dislodging his now slightly softer cock from its former position and making the vampire hiss in discomfort.

 

He swiftly left the bed, wide-eyed and shaking his head in denial.

 

“No, no, no, noooooo!”

***

 

Henry was abruptly kicked out of his post coital contentedness by sudden movements and an anguished cry.

 

He quickly turned around to see Mike staring at him in horror.

 

His first reaction was to be hurt. The detective had just moments ago coaxed the most amazing orgasm out of him he had had since becoming a vampire. Henry could have sworn and secretly hoped that Mike had made love to him. But then he realized that Mike must be assuming he had overpowered the vampire and taken him against his will.

 

He slowly sat up.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhh, Mike. It is not what you think!”

 

One single, glistening tear made its way down the detective’s chiseled cheek. Pleadingly, he asked, almost sobbing:

 

“It.. it’s not?”

 

“No, Mike.” Henry slowly stood and made his way to the taller man, carefully laying his hand on Mike’s elbow.

 

“You never could force yourself on me. Believe me, you never would need to!”

 

Confused blue eyes met stormy grey ones.

 

“Even in heat, you were the most caring creature! You are pure in body and soul!” he whispered awed, and continued when Mike blushed a becomingly shade of red:

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of!”

 

***

 

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath recollecting the remnants of dignity.

 

“You know I hate you, Fitzroy!” he stated without much conviction.

 

Only hours earlier the vampire would have answered him that only minutes ago it looked very differently, but now, he let it pass, gave the other man a slight nod and went into the restroom to clean himself.

 

Had he hurt the smaller man’s feelings?

 

Frustrated Mike looked out of the window. How long would this nightmare still last. It seemed like an eternity since he had entered the night club to investigate the two Owners. Never before had he wished to have stayed at home in bed this much as right at this moment!

 

Had he not gone to work he would not have had to investigate the young Goth’s disappearance, he would never have set foot into that establishment, nor encountered the siren. He would not have fallen under its thrall and would not have this damned compulsion to jump everything that moved! Oh lord, he would never EVER have … with HIM… JESUS!

 

But no matter how much he wished that night never happened, a nagging voice at the back of his mind whispered who he would rather have wished this curse upon. Kate might have been lucky, since she was a woman, but what if any other male colleague had caught the Silver-haired man’s fancy? He at least was aware that there were supernatural things out there and believe it or not, he had help from one such being.

 

Mike grudgingly had to admit that he owed Henry a lot for this night. Not only had the vampire rescued him from the clutches of that lecherous duo, he also had seen to it that Mike did not ran amok on the streets, by letting him stay here. And…

 

Heat enveloped him as he pushed into the hot and indescribable tight sheath, triggering a loud scream from his partner. The body under him, shaking with need, as he stroked it and therein coaxed the sweetest moans from it. It was almost painful to move. So tight! And then, heaven! Mike rushed faster and faster to the edge, fucking his lover mercilessly, making him scream his name…

 

HIM?! Oh god! He had slept with the vampire! Now that was a book Anne Rice had forgotten to write! Lord, what did he do?! What would Vicky say? Would Mike dare tell her about it? Would Fitzroy use it against him?

 

He softly knocked his head against the cool surface of the window. What else would this evening screw up?

 

Soft steps reminded him that he was not alone and when Mike turned around he barely caught sight of the vampire’s red-clad back, before the door to the living room swung shut.

 

Was Fitzroy avoiding him? Shaking his head Mike followed the bastard prince’s example and went to clean himself. He showered very carefully, for each contact with his still engorged shaft made him squirm in discomfort. He only hoped that the sun would hurry to rise, because even the thought of touching, not to think about stroking, his arousal made him wince.

 

He quickly towel himself dry and returned with one last look at his drawing host’s back, back to the bedroom. An alarm clock told him that it was 4.38 a.m. he guessed the sun would rise around 7 o’clock, which meant that he had another two and a bit hours. TWO fucking hours and his damned prick throbbed like mad, the need to copulate already scraping at the border of his consciousness again.

Resigned, he dropped back on the bed hoping to be able to ignore the compulsion for the last few hours.

 

***

 

What had he expected?

 

Intellectually, he knew Celluci did not really mean it, but deny it as he might, he could not suppress his hurt feelings. After all that happened tonight…

 

Lord, he still remembered the feeling of Mike inside his body and smelled the human’s scent on his body! How he wished he could make himself forget. At least Henry left his food content when he was done with them, but he still felt used. It was stupid and the vampire knew that it was not the detective’s mistake, but still…

 

When he’d returned from the restroom, Mike had stood gloriously naked, looking out of the window. Henry had had to swallow as something inside of him had constricted at the beautiful sight. He’d swiftly donned his robe and escaped to his drawing table.

 

And here he still sat, his work as untouched as it had been an half and hour ago. It would have been even longer if Mike’s warning cough hadn’t shaken him from his musings.

 

“Fitzroy, look. I – I want to thank you for everything you have done for me tonight. I know you did not have to do it. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it, especially since you can’t stand the sight of me. Thank you!”

 

The mortal stood there for another few minutes, but when the vampire did not reply, he sighed softly and padded back to the lonely bed. Before he had a chance to lie down, Henry suddenly stood in front of him.

 

“You know I don’t … hate … you…”

 

***  


Mike looked surprised but slightly relieved. When no further words followed, he tried to walk around the undead prince on his way to the bed, but was again stopped, this time by a hand on his arm.

 

The heat that shot through him made him moan out loud.

 

“Ahh, please Fitz- … Henry, don… don’t touch me…,” he rasped out, as sweat formed on his forehead and he started to pant.

 

At first, the vampire looked at him confused, but then in sudden understanding quickly let the other man go.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

Mike swiftly fell back onto the bed, closed his eyes, and took a few calming breaths.

 

“BAD!” he chuckled ironically.

 

“So, why don’t you- ?”

 

“Sore,” was the only reply.

 

“Oh. OH!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Henry swiftly glanced at his clock. 5.20 a.m.: Another hour and a half before it would be over.

 

Mike turned on his side looking at the other male.

 

“Tell me something, anything. Talk to me.”

 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “About what, for example?”

 

“I don’t know. How was it to have to wear tights?” Mike asked in jest.

 

“Very clingy and constricting around the important parts.”

 

Mike groaned.

 

“I wasn’t actually asking, Fitzroy!”

 

Henry only grinned, realizing that with that comment he had done the opposite of what the blond had hoped for, which was a distraction from his predicament.

 

“Do you know the reason why we wore bloomers over them?” he whispered, inching a little closer to the other man.

 

Throwing a theatrical arm over his eyes the blond answered, “No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway!”

 

Abusing Mike’s position Henry stroked a finger over the towel-covered bulge, while saying, “To hide such a predicament as this!”

 

This time no witty answer came forth. The only reaction was a fist clutching the sheets.

 

“Mike?”

 

When the arm slowly lowered, the vampire encountered the most sublime sight. Ribcage heaving, eyes opened to reveal wide shot irises with only the slightest sliver of blue surrounding the bottomless black, Mike stared back at him with a hunger that would almost equal bloodlust.

 

“Touch me,” the taller man whispered.

 

Henry swallowed. Was this wanton creature the uptight police officer he knew?

 

Carefully, the vampire leaned over the blond and let a hand lightly wander from one well-muscled arm, over the shoulder, along the neck, and to the strong jaw. He was more than delighted when the older-looking man leaned into the caress, moaning softly. He hesitantly lowered himself halfway over his bed companion and was awarded by the other man’s body pressing greedily against his own. All this time he kept caressing Mike’s throat, which seemed to be especially sensitive and was repeatedly bared when the detective threw his head back. But soon those caresses seemed not enough anymore and Henry found himself caught in Mike’s hungry gaze as a big hand lovingly stroked his cheek and a lone thumb wandered over his full bottom lip.

 

“Kiss me, please!” the deep voice pleaded.

 

And Henry complied in a heartbeat. They met like two drowning people, swallowing the other’s moans while steadily deepening the kiss even further until they did not now anymore where one started and the other ended. Tongues wound around each other like two snakes mating.

 

During all of this, strong arms wound themselves around Henry’s smaller body and drew it atop the larger one. The dressing gown had fallen open allowing chest to meet chest. Henry could feel Mike’s heartbeat thundering wildly. And as hips started to grind against each other the towel, their last dividing barrier, fell aside.

 

Mike tore his mouth free, his whole body bucking and panting like a wild mustang. Henry swiftly threw aside the robe and plastered himself to the big blond’s side. He softly traced the tip of his tongue along a collarbone, but soon let it glide down the pectoral muscle to circle along an already beautifully erect nipple, which practically begged to be sucked upon. As he did just that, the strong body beneath him reared up, baring even more flesh to his touch and he was almost thrown off. Indeed, like an untamed horse, Henry thought to himself.

 

Soothing caresses calmed the detective and lured him into a dreamlike state where he only had to feel and enjoy.

 

The immortal’s hand found every part of him and massaged Mike from head to toe and back again. Never in his life had somebody massaged his hands or feet, let alone sucked on them. And it awoke the strangest feelings inside of him. With only a well-placed press or lick to the sole of his foot, his core flamed but this time it was not uncomfortable. Experienced hands made their way to his calves and advanced steadily up until they reached the sensitive insides of his thighs.

 

Once again that sinful tongue explored his flesh and when said tongue reached the junction of his legs, it pressed a greedy mouth onto the thin skin and sucked it violently. This threw Mike’s nerves into overload and he, at first, did not even realize when sharp canines sank into his flesh.

 

After a few seconds, a loud scream tore loose from the detective’s throat as the vampire drank greedily from his abdominal artery. The result was surprising. Each sip from his blood eased the tension in his member and allowed Mike more comfort and thereby allowed him to relax even more.

 

In that dreamy state Mike gazed upon the curly, brown crown of hair and softly stroked the younger-looking man’s head.

 

Searching, pitch black eyes met his, never leaving them as the hungry mouth wandered deeper between the spread legs and sucked one ball inside the hot mouth, making Mike moan out loud. When the mouth wandered back to his shaft and touched it, Mike could not hide his discomfort. The vampire stopped immediately. After an inner debate, Henry’s searching gaze met Mike’s.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Caught in the moment’s haze Mike did not understand at first.

 

“Michael, do you trust me with your body’s welfare?” the brunet inquired again.

 

Too far gone for words Mike simply nodded and inhaled suddenly when his hip was suddenly lifted and positioned atop a soft pillow. Before he could question his position, a tongue started to rim him with abandon.

 

He moaned with each touch to his sensitive pucker and when the tip finally slipped inside, he grabbed the back of the younger looking man’s skull, urging him to go even deeper. But soon the tongue was not enough anymore.

 

He whimpered, expressing his need, and after a short absence, a well-lubed fingertip slowly entered his sphincter. Mike froze for a short moment before clamping desperately down upon the intruding digit. 

 

The discomfort soon vanished and only the emptiness inside remained until the finger went deeper. The faster the finger pushed in and drew out the giddier he became and when a second one joined in and grazed something inside of him he howled in pleasure. Two, became three and even four, but still the hunger was not sated and in a last show of impossible control Mike stilled the pale hand and drew it from his body.

 

He signaled the undead prince to come higher and when Henry finally came eye to eye with Mike, the mortal caressed the vampire’s soft cheek again and pleaded.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

Henry blinked, not believing his ears until he was purposefully pulled atop the other male and those sinfully long legs spread wide in invitation.

 

“Henry, please! Fuck me!”

 

This time the detective’s voice had taken a desperate note and he could not keep his body from seeking the other’s comfort. Again the vampire was reminded of a giddily dancing, horse, with all that power barely held back until the reigns could not hold it anymore.

 

Retrieving the lube, he applied it generously before he positioned himself at the blond’s entrance. For all his pleading Mike still drew tight the moment he felt the cock’s head touch him, which was understandable. He was a virgin after all. Keeping that in mind and wanting to make it as good for the other male as possible, the vampire carefully entered inch by agonizing inch. He nearly rushed forward as the unexplored channel squeezed him tightly. It was exquisite and Henry needed all his restraint to keep from plunging in and out of the tight fit. When he looked up, he saw Mike’s eyes tightly shut and his teeth biting his lower lip so hard, a drop of blood had escaped down the chin.

 

Henry licked the red ambrosia from Michael’s skin and continued sucking it from the bitten lips as he kissed the man deeply. They continued kissing for a very long time, even when the vampire started to thrust in and out of the detective.

 

Mike was overwhelmed by what he felt. Each time Henry drove into his prostate, it felt like a small orgasm in itself and he felt as if the floor was disappearing from beneath his feet with only the vampire’s strong body to catch him. Even though the smaller man was inside of him, Mike felt as if he were drawn into the other.

 

He felt so needy! And his orgasm was – just – out of reach…

 

“Henry, Hen..nnnryyyyyy!”

 

The vampire seemed to understand. He swiftly shifted and positioned Mike’s legs over his shoulders, thereby changing the position his cock went in.

 

“Is this what you want Mike? Do you feel me? Feel how I fuck your greedy hole?”

 

Mike mewed in pleasure.

 

“Yes! That’s it, Mike! Feel my dick inside of you, spreading you impossibly wide, nailing your sweet spot! God, Mike you are soo tight! AHhhhhhhhhh!”

 

Mike couldn’t suppress his screams of passion anymore.

 

“God, god, yes, ohhhh yes! Mmmmmhhhhhh….. fuck! Henry, ahhh, Henry!”

 

Despite the discomfort, Mike began stroking his sore member in a frenzy. He was sooooooo close!

 

“Fuck me! Yes! Harder, harder! God yes!”

 

“You want that? Want my cock in your tight ass? Yes? Look at us, Mike! Look how your greedy hole loves my dick! Lord, you look so good taking it up the ass!"

 

The detective looked between his legs watching the vampire's cock fucking his ass. It was a strangely erotic sight which turned him on even more. The need to come was now almost unbearable!

 

As if reading his mind, the vampire asked, "More?”

 

"Yes! ....Lord! Ya, ya, yaaaaah!"

 

Henry almost brutally nailed Mike’s prostate, never slowing down, and it took only one last pull before Mike came so violently he actually screamed this time, losing consciousness when it was finally over. The last thing he felt was being filled by the vampire’s essence as sharp teeth broke the surface of his flesh.

 

Henry experienced something similar, but instead of exhaustion he was being taken by the sunrise. After swiftly lowering the blinds the undead prince died for the day only a few minutes after, holding Mike possessively in his arms, head buried in his neck, and uttering a last contented word.

 

“Mike… “

 

***

 

Both men awoke to insistent knocking on the door. The clock confirmed that both had slept the day away.

 

Mike did not feel like getting up and was relieved when Henry went to see who it was.

 

The moment the vampire opened the door, an insistent Vicki Nelson pushed her way into the condo.

 

He only sighed, guessing why she came here so early.

 

“You tricked me! You sent me out of town and now Mike is missing! Do you know how nice it is to wake to the voice of a cursing Chinese woman?!”

 

“Almost as pleasant as to one of any other nationality, I presume,” he said moodily.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

 

”It means that you can literally wake the dead with your bitching!” a completely dressed Mike Celluci answered before the vampire dug his own grave.

 

Vicki stood gawking unbelievingly at the mirage standing before her.

 

When Kate had told her that Mike did not return to work after having been to a club to investigate a possible murder and it became clear that it was the same case Vicki was working on, the female detective blew a fuse. Vicki had to admit that until now she had feared the worse. She was now relieved but at the same time unbearably angry.

 

“What exactly is this?”

 

“Oh, nothing! I had a little problem. Fitzroy here helped me, that’s all.”

 

At that moment Henry joined the two humans in his living room, impeccably dressed as always.

 

The two men shared a short moment of silent communication before Mike turned and walked to the door. There he turned, saying:

 

“Thanks again, your Highness. Your help was – satisfactory.” 

 

Henry had to suppress a chuckle as the mortal resumed their normal barbed exchange, but this time the implied meaning heated his blood for utterly different reasons. Not missing his cue he answered.

 

“Always at your service, Constable.”

 

With a conspiratorial grin on his face, Mike left the apartment to the sounds of Vicki interrogating the vampire. Poor Henry. Mike really would not want to be in his shoes right now.

 

Regardless, maybe last night had not been a total failure after all! The only question remaining was, where would they go from here?

 

Thinking this, the blond detective left the building and vanished into the night.

 

FIN


End file.
